


Don't we all go mad in love?

by GiaUrsula



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Tavern owner David, minor religious undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:24:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiaUrsula/pseuds/GiaUrsula
Summary: David is a typical tavern owner in a happy marriage with his pregnant wife Mary.That is until a certain raven haired, blue eyed pirate and his crew walked through the door.





	Don't we all go mad in love?

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this story saved on my computer for a while so I thought I'd finally edit and upload it. I tend to have a few unusual ships and this is one of them so I thought I'd give my own contribution to this very small ship.
> 
> It has mature content but I put it as explicit just to be sure.

They say a city never sleeps. What truly never sleeps is a tavern.

David rubbed at his eyes as he came from the cellar stairs, just finishing his nightly check of all the liquor when he saw a gentleman come through the double doors. Something he found rather odd since everyone knew that last call happened at his tavern at midnight, even those who came from out of town or had come fresh off the local port. He could perhaps forgive that aspect if the emptiness of the place didn’t give it away either.

David hoped he wasn’t so drunk he would refuse to leave. He looked an older man so he could probably overpower him but he was tired and violence wasn’t something he liked to resort to quickly. He’d seen the consequences of bar brawls that happened almost daily and he had a wife and young child who needed him.

“I’m sorry to tell you but you’ll have to quench your thirst somewhere else. You missed last call quite some time ago, I’m afraid.” David told him politely.

The man’s upper lip raised in a sneer. “As much as I mourn the chance to drink in such a...”, he looked around him disapprovingly, “... fine establishment, that isn’t what I came here for. You are David Nolan, correct?”

David straightened at his name and began to feel on edge.

“I am. Is- is something wrong? Is it my wife?” he panicked.

The other man put up his palm, “I assure it’s nothing to do with your wife, Mr Nolan. I have some other questions for you.”

“Go ahead.” He nodded.

The other man looked amused. “We should probably sit down.”

David tried to hide his confusion as he sat across from him at the table he gestured to. 

“My name is Mr Gold and my position within the Navy is a... sort of specialist. I’m sure I don’t have to tell you about the pirates and the trouble they cause here in Storybrook whenever they bring their ships to our docks?”

David swallowed nervously, “No sir you do not “

“I thought so.” He smiled, “Being a tavern owner, I imagine you deal with these unsavoury sorts quite regularly?”

“Myself and many others along this strip.” David admits wearily. 

“Now I do not expect you to remember the names and faces of all the scum that walks through these doors, lord knows you wouldn’t have enough time in the day. However there is one notorious man I’m interested in particular.”

Mr Gold pried a piece if parchment from his pocket. He uncurls the paper and smooths it down to reveal a wanted poster.

“A Mr Killian Jones.” Mr Gold identifies.

David’s eyes flash wider for half a second before he catches himself and his face goes cold. But Mr Gold can still see a tell-tale twitch by David’s eye.

“I may have seen him in here once or twice.” David understates.

“Once or twice?” he doubts, “I’ve been told this is his favourite establishment and haunts this place whenever he’s in Storybrook.”

David shrugs petulantly, “How am I to know? He probably has lots of favourite taverns all along the seas. When his lot arrive or others like him, I take their coin but I keep my head down and avoid their trouble.” he says calmly.

Mr Gold just stares at him like he knows something David doesn’t and when a man has secrets like David does, it’s absolutely terrifying.

“As you should. However if trouble comes knocking at your tavern, report it immediately.”

As the chair scrapes and Mr Gold goes to leave, David can’t help asking.

“What has he done this time? His crimes were bad enough before but...”

“He stole something from the princess of España. A very expensive, jewel ridden, glittering disgusting display of a necklace that now warrants a hanging to compensate the humiliated feelings of a naive little girl.”

David gaped senseless at the information.

Mr Gold smiled at his apparent shock, “Like I said, Mr Nolan, if a certain ghost returns to his favourite haunt, please let your local navy know. Goodnight.”

David barely returned the gestured nod and sat there in shocked silence.

“Oh Killian...” he groaned, “You stupid-“ he halted in his anger, seeing no point in letting it continue. He stacked the chairs on top of the tables and left, berating himself (not the last or first time) for ever getting involved with likes of Killian Jones.

* * *

 

 

“What’s wrong, dear?” Mary Elizabeth asks, kissing along his shoulder as they lay in bed.

“Nothing.” He mumbles.

“There must be something. You’ve been quite maudlin since you got back from closing up the tavern.’

“How’s Emma? She go to bed easy?” he diverted.

Mary indulged her husband and answered, “Yes. It took another five stories before she felt tired but once I left her she was fine.”

“Good.”

She hesitated to ask once again what was wrong before David simply kissed her goodnight and turned from her before she could.

“Goodnight.” She said hollowly.

* * *

 

 

“We have to stop off somewhere, Smee. Why not Storybrook?” Killian lazily protested in between swigs of rum.

Smee sputtered before his response, “Why not?! Why not? Perhaps because a certain Mr Gold wants your neck.”

Killian shrugged, “What’s life without a challenge?”

Smee shook his head, “There’s a difference between suicide and a challenge.”

“I said we’re stopping off in Storybrook port and that’s final.” 

He was met with stunned silence. Smee wanted to implore with him that this was a fatal mistake but he had seen what drew Killian to the small seaside town and how deep that attachment ran. He knew it was pointless to protest much further.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Killian chuckled and took another sip thinking of a certain pair of blue eyes, “I hope so too.”

* * *

 

 

David tried to carry on with his usual routine, another day at the tavern, but it proved difficult.

He couldn’t stay still, he felt a twitching agitation run through his body that wouldn’t settle. Like he knew it wouldn’t until he caught sight of a certain black haired pirate. Until he caught that black haired pirate alone and-

“DAVID!” Belle shouted in alarm.

Without realising it, David had almost sent all the pint glasses toppling down from the top shelf and hurried to steady them above his head. He sighed in relief, almost deaf to the barmaid’s rush to his aide.

“Honestly David, what were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t.” He answered honestly, making his way to the bar.

David placed his palms on the wooden surface and groaned when he felt Belle stand beside him again.

“I’m serious David. There’s something wrong with you.” She observed, half curious and half-concerned. “What is it?”

He shook his head and looked down.

She reluctantly went to serve someone else when David didn’t respond. Belle wondered if it was because the pirates tended to anchor themselves closer to shore around the autumn time. David tended to get uncomfortable when they were around. She wondered if he and Mary Elizabeth had an argument.

* * *

 

 

Through no easy task, David completed his day and was once again locking up. He feared that Mr Gold would come through the doors again and ask him more questions. Questions he did not have the strength to evade.

Turning the key in the door as he left may have been the most comforting part of his entire day, his agitations slightly soothed from the fearful anticipation of seeing his sins walk through the front doors.

But then a hand slapped over his mouth and the arm locked across his chest to pull him closer into a cold chest. David struggled until he felt the chilling metal of a hook tease at his jaw line. He relaxed from the struggle, but still not completely calm.

“Hello darling.” Was whispered roughly sweet into his ear.

David reeled his head back to collide with the unexpecting face behind and slipped out of the hold. He came to see a face he had not laid eyes on in months, clutching at his nose and grinning.

“Just charming that is.” He smirked, wiping away blood.

David huffed. “You are unbelievable, you know that?”

“You wound me.”

‘’The princess of Spain?! Really?” He yelled.

“Wanna keep your voice down mate?” Killian gritted and on instinct, the two looked around them. No one was around.

David grabbed Killian’s sleeve and dragged him around to a small corner away from the main road.

He let go of him much harsher than necessary and Hook slumped against the wall.

“What are you doing back in Storybrook?” David demanded.

Killian shrugged playfully, only agitating the other man further.

“You do realise people are after you? It’s serious this time Hook, they want you dead.”

The pirate chuckled darkly and came closer, “When did I go back to being Hook?”

David turned his face away from the piercing stare, only to have it pulled back by a rough hand.

“Why here?” David begged. _Why me?  w_ as the silent question.

Killian smiles, “Something keeps drawing me back.”

The last of David’s resolve melted away as he leaned forward towards those lips that could tease so cruelly yet kiss so softly. He drowned in himself in his sin as he captured those lips, offering himself so willingly and allowed those hands to wander along his body so easily because in the damnening truth he’d never admit, he missed them.

Killian felt the same desperation sweeping up inside of him and he grasped David tighter. Closer. Away all those months at sea had weakened him. It was tiring to carry on the way he did, to always have someone nipping at his heels, to be in a different bed every night, to never be able to rest. To never settle.

It wasn’t false to say he had someone waiting for him in every port but after he started this song and dance with David, the others were forgotten and not really missed. 

David however...

Trying to chase away the thoughts in his own head, he pulled back and grinned, “We going somewhere more comfy for this? Because I have plans for you that need much more time than a quick fondle in an alleyway.”

David looked hesitant and Killian hadn’t realised how desperate he was to receive the little nod David allowed him before dragging him away once again. Killian followed him as he reluctantly realised he probably always would.

* * *

 

 

From a high always came a low. Sex with Killian always came regret. Self pity and disgust. A sense of betraying his family. But as he lay in the afterglow with his lover, David pushed those feelings aside for later and enjoyed the gentle thudding of Killian’s heart under his head.

''How long are you staying for?'' David asked.

''Not too sure. Not long. There is a bounty on my head after all darling.''

''You are a madman, Hook.'' David scolded light-heartedly, ''And you're dragging me down with you.''

Killian looked at him seriously and smiled, ''Don't we all go mad in love, David?''

David looked at him cautiously. 

''Is that what we are?''

''It's what I am. I can't speak for you of course.'' he tried to say neutrally, failing to keep the hopeful note out of his voice.

David paused.

''I'm married.'' he eventually answered.

Hook snorted.

''You wouldn't be the first married man to fall in love with someone else.''

David swallowed, ''Granted but.... this, this between us has no love.''

Killian tried not to flinch at the final tone in David's harsh words but he carried on, not able to look him in the eyes.

''This thing between us only has sickness and hate and... lust.'' He finished reluctantly.

David didn't have to look at Killian to know his jaw was twitching. He could feel the hand on his shoulder clench into a fist.

Killian tilted his head upwards with his hook.

''Am I just an object of lust to you?''

He dragged David's hand across his chest.

''Am I just a release of tension when your day's been stressful?''

Killian led David's hand to his limp cock.

''Am I just a cock you get to play with when you get bored with your own because wifey is too good to give it to you like I can?''

David flinches his body away and leaps from the bed.

''You don't talk about my wife.''

''Right because if I don't talk about her while we're together, she doesn't exist and you're not an adulterous buggerer.'' 

A hurt expression flickers across David's face and instant regret trickles inside Killian as David begins to pick his clothes off the floor and redress.

He stays silent still, aware that nothing he says will help.

The only break in silence is the slam of the door as David leaves.

Killian smacks his head back against the headboard of the bed in frustration.

* * *

 

 

David walked the cobbles of Storybrook home his head whirring with thoughts.

He couldn't be in love with Killian. He knew what love was, the love he shared with Mary Elizabeth, that was love. Yet later when he laid alongside his wife, his skin still burnt where someone else had touched him. Where someone else made his heart sing in a way it hadn't in a long time. He sighed staring at the ceiling as his wife rested peacefully, no demons screaming past mistakes in her face keeping her awake.

* * *

 

**Mary Elizabeth protested but David insisted she stay home. He knew around this season was when the pirates came on land and he wanted her nowhere near... that. Gambling, boozing, fighting... David made it clear to that his tavern was a respectable one, those were his conditions. Even if his tavern laid on a strip of rougher pubs, David refused to let his place be unapproachable to the respectable working folks who wanted a relaxing atmosphere after long days at work in the mines, at the docks or under the relentless sun in the fields. As much as he'd like to deny any pirates entry, their money was nothing to scoff at (however horribly they may have gained it). Especially since Mary Elizabeth was nearing the birth of their first** **child** **sooner and sooner.**

**You'd expect a significant day to begin with a distinguishing aura. Waking up with a bad feeling or the skies being cloudy and gloomy. But the day David first met Killian was one just as ordinary as any other. David entered it blindly unaware his world was about to shatter.**

**It was later in the evening when** **_he_ ** **walked through the door. David was stood behind the bar, making small talk with** **Belle** **about what was a casual evening when Killian leaned up against the bar, his crew not far behind.**

**Immediately, David was bewitched by the way those blue eyes locked on him like an arrow aiming for its target. David, throughout his life, hiding his other 'urgings' had learnt to recognise a Look. The 'Look' amongst the group of deviants David was ashamed to belong to was an instant recognition of something hidden beneath the surface. A subtle tension waiting patiently as an untapped possibility. As David met Killian's stare, it was the most difficult to ignore it had ever been. It was the closest to being truly seen David had ever been and he froze under** **it** **’** **s** **intensity.**

**He wasn't the only one anticipating what would happen next as** **Belle** **, the locals and Hook's crew waited in cautious breaths.**

**''Rum please.'' Killian finally smiled.**

**David swallowed nervously but nodded to his men, ''I assume they're not just there for decoration?''**

**Killian smirked, ''Not all the time.''**

**David paused unsure what to say as Killian continued to look with eyes brighter than they should have been.**

**''Sit down. We'll bring** **them** **to you.''**

**Killian waved to him and David was startled to see his hook.**

**''Thanks.'' he looked to the offending item, ''Name's Hook by the way.''**

**''David.''**

**Killian gave a massive grin like he'd been told something sacred and strutted over to a table, his men soon following.**

**''I hope they don't cause any trouble.''** **Belle** **whispered.**

**Still exchanging a look with Hook, David gave her a weak assurance.**

**''They won't.''**

* * *

 

 

**It had been weeks since that first day and Hook still treated David as if he were the most fascinating being alive.**

**The second night, Hook tried to start a conversation with David who was resolving to give as short answers as he could.**

**After the fifth night and Hook's persistence, they began to give small talk.**

**_''So what is there for a scoundrel like me to do in a lovely little town like this?''_ **

**_''Brothel.'' David answered deadpan._ **

**_Hook put his hand on his chest in mock hurt, ''You think so low of me David?''_ **

**_David said nothing but gave a little smile that amused Hook to no end. But he saw the opportunity to see that pretty blush._ **

**_Killian leaned over the wooden bar, close enough to whisper in his ear._ **

**_''I can reassure you, Davey boy, that anyone who makes their way to my bed does so begging.''_ **

**_He drew back, proud to see how easily affected David was by their closeness. By Hook's blatant boasting. Satisfied to see a flustered look and a subtle pinker tint to his face._ **

**_David cleared his throat, ''There are a great number of... taffy shops in town.''_ **

**_Hook smirked and took a sip of his pint glass._ **

**_''Tell me more.''_ **

**By the end of the week, it would be fair to call them friends. Hook often haunted the front of the bar to talk and joke with David the tavern owner. Their friendship was odd to most. Alarming to Smee.**

**_''I hope you know what you're doing Killian. His wife just had a new born last week.''_ **

**_Killian scoffed in that dismissive tone that_ ** **_tol_ ** **_d Smee his captain was not going to listen._ **

**_''I'm not going to ask him to run away with me. I just want my fun before we set sail again.''_ **

**_''That's always your problem. You have too much fun and you never know when to stop.''_ **

**_Killian tilted his head curiously, ''Now does that sound so horrible?''_ **

**It was the middle of the second week. Killian has talked to David until closing time and offered to help stack the chairs up.**

**David allowed him to. He knew he was entering dangerous territory allowing himself to be alone with the object his desires but... Hook had become more than that.**

**As a man of caution, whenever he began to feel that attraction he ran from it but... this time something drew him closer.**

**Maybe it was the way a stray lock of raven hair always broke loose and David had to stop himself from brushing it away. Or the smoulder Hook threw his way that sparked a harsher, carnal craving. Perhaps it was the charming personality that put him at ease when he had a baby who screamed and a wife who cried and never wanted to touch him anymore. It could possibly be the kind voice and open ears that he needed as it felt like the walls were closing in.**

**He shook off the thought as he wiped down the bar. Not an easy task as he admired the way Hook's arm flexed as he stalked the last of the chairs.**

**''Well that's the last of them captain.''**

**David snorted, ''I believe that's your title.''**

**''It's alright, I'm good at sharing.'' He said, huskily.**

**David froze and looked up. He tried to let moments like this pass whenever they happened. They were usually brief and Hook let them go just enough for David to ignore it.**

**Yet when he saw the glint in Hook's eye solidify into something more determined than his usual casual** **flirtiness** **, he felt like he couldn't breathe.**

**''I should, I should get home.'' He stuttered as he began to walk to the door, not looking at the other man. ''Your men are probably wondering where you are. You should get back to them.''**

**As David pulled the handle, Killian shoved the door shut with his hand before he could leave. The other man looked up sharply at him, his grip on the door handle trembled.**

**''Hook... let me go.''**

**Killian's hand slid down over David's on the golden, brass. He let out a shaky breath.**

**''I don't think you want that.''**

**Killian leaned in slowly, with the caution of a hunter approaching** **it's** **newly shot prey in case it leaps back to life.**

**David remained still, wide eyed as the pirate's lips touched his.**

**Killian pulled away and stroked his cheek gently with his cold, metal hook. He tips David's chin closer to him, this time being less gentle as he kisses the bar man.**

**David has dozens of words swirl in his head as he gave in and began to kiss back with the passion that had been buried since that first day. Words like** **_Right_ ** **,** **_Wrong, Stop_ ** **,** **_Go_ ** **, all of them snapping back at each other viciously as he opened his mouth and let go of the door handle, his hand now sturdy.**

**And right there on the floor of the tavern he bought with his wife, where he'd spent hours as the pillar of an honourable community, was where he went down on a ruthless pirate who'd leave him as quickly as he found him. David was clumsy and inexperienced but too desperate to give up now he had already broken his iron-coated will. His knees got scuffed and his jaw ached as he serviced David with all fuelling of a desire long repressed.**

**Once he heard the laboured panting and felt the salty liquid coated the back of his throat, David suddenly felt dirty, disgusting and used. Before he could barely react, Hook raised him to his feet and pushed him against the wall. David held on tight as teeth nipped playfully at the skin of his neck and a rough hand pumped his cock thoroughly. It all felt so intense, desire overtaking his sense of shame as he unabashedly moaned loudly as he felt his release drain his body.**

**He felt weak and shaky, the only thing holding him up being Hook's strong arms. He looked to the other man, sweaty and satisfied, smiling as he laid his forehead against his.**

**Hook opened the door with a smirk.**

**''Thanks, darlin'.''**

**Before David left the tavern looking as normal as he entered it, he cried to himself as shame curled up in his stomach so violently he felt close to hurling.**

* * *

 

Just as back then and all the times that followed, being under the sheets with Killian always led to this: David regretting everything and hating himself for being so weak, for thinking there was something deeper to it. That there could ever be more than sinful sex. That he could really feel...

He shook his head.

Even when David got home, he could barely process that Killian had professed his love to him. That was a love confession?

What was he expecting, for David to confess his love back? That was impossible. He was married, he had a child. Duty demolished any feelings. He was not a young man who could indulge in a fantasy and run away to play pirates. He had a business and responsibilities. He couldn't, he just... couldn't.

Yet something kept drawing him back. And he would go back.

Every single time.

Even if it made the hands around his ankles dragging him to Hell all that much stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. It was a little bit more angsty than I normally do and it kinda has an open ending but I just imagined this as what would happen if they got together in a realistic manner.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
